A massively multiplayer online role playing game (MMORPG) is an online computer or console game in which a large number of players interact with one another in a virtual world. As in other role playing games (RPGs), players assume the role of a character and take control over most of that character's actions. The virtual world may be a fantasy setting, a science fiction universe, or the old west, for example.
The popularity of multiplayer games may trace back to Dungeons & Dragons™ or even tabletop war games. “Dungeons & Dragons” is a registered trademark of Wizards of the Coast. The beginning of massively multiplayer online role playing games may be traced back to the multi-user dungeon (MUD) internet games, which were text-based multiplayer games typically using a command line interface. However, with the rising acceptance of personal computers, as well as increased graphical capabilities of personal computers and video game consoles, massively multiplayer online role playing games have become wildly popular around the world. In fact, part of the draw of massively multiplayer online role playing games is that players from any continent can typically be online at any given time.
MMORPGs distinguish from single-player or small multi-player role playing games by the game's persistent world. The persistent world is hosted by one or more servers and the state of the world continues to exist and evolve even when a given player is not logged in. Persistent worlds may also include non-player characters (NPCs), marketplaces, auction houses, buildings, animals, monsters, vehicles, etc. This results in a game world that is far more dynamic, diverse, realistic, and immersive than those of other games.
Players of persistent world games tend to invest a great deal of time in their online characters. The player is considered online when the player is logged into the game server through a game client. Conversely, a player is considered offline when the player is not logged into the game server through a game client. A typical player performs tasks, such as completing quests, practicing skills or crafts, obtaining items, fighting monsters, buying or selling items, to improve the attributes or status of the character.